


My Favorite Muse

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a Midgardian artist, and Loki is my boyfriend. Today, I showed him my sketchbook, which is full of pictures of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Muse

As an artist, it is sometimes difficult to find inspiration. Before meeting my favorite muse, I preferred sketching landscapes; rolling hills, windblown trees, desolate fields in winter. I sat for hours, even in the dead of winter, just to get a baseline sketch of those places. 

It was in one of those places on one of the coldest days of the year that I met him. The man who stole me away from my lands. Loki Laufeyson. Even his name sounds like a beautiful portrait. 

Now I have two sketchbooks; one that I can show him, and one that I can never show him for fear of severe humiliation. The first one contains only a few pathetic unfinished sketches of my favorite landscapes. The second one is so full, it won’t even close. It is full of sketches of him; my favorite muse. 

We moved in together about a month ago, and my obsessive sketching took on a life of its own.

Loki walked out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of jeans slung low on his hips.  
“Are you hungry, love? I thought we could go get some sustenance, then walk around and look for a place for you to draw.”  
He had noticed how scant my book was, and he was trying to encourage me.

“That sounds…good, but won’t you be bored?”

“You know I love to watch you work,” he grinned.

“I have no idea why!” I snorted.

“Because you’re so beautiful when you’re doing something you love, concentrating so hard, making each mark on the page just right. I love to watch you scrunch up your nose when you think you’ve messed up, and then the next moment, your eyes light up with pride when you see that you’ve created something wonderful. It’s magical.”   
As he spoke, he stepped towards me until we were toe to toe. Then he kissed me passionately. 

No wonder I love drawing him so much. He is a walking miracle.

After lunch, Loki took me to a secluded hillside. It was the sort of place I would have spent hours sketching before I met him. Tall, willowy trees bent in the breeze. Birds flew around their tops, chirping noisily. Loki and I chose a comfortable shady oak tree to sit under, and I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag along with several charcoal pencils. 

I tried to begin my work. I honestly did, but I couldn’t stop my yearning to draw him. My eyes kept straying to him each time I began to put pencil to paper. 

Suddenly, Loki looked up at me, catching me staring.   
“What is it, my love?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m having trouble getting started.” I blushed. 

Several emotions seemed to cross his lovely face all at once, and Loki dropped his head down.  
“I wish…sometime, that you would draw…me.” His last word was almost a whisper.

“You do?” I stuttered, then blushed fiercely.  
If he only knew…

“I mean, yes. I do, but you don’t draw anymore. Not since I’ve been around.” He looked up at me, his face crimson. 

“Oh, Loki!” I tossed my things aside and practically jumped into his lap.

“Can I show you something?” 

“Well, of course, darling. Anything.”

I dug into my messenger bag and pulled out the other sketchbook. THE sketchbook. 

“Please don’t be cross with me. You’re so beautiful, I can’t help myself.” I blushed and lowered my head into my hands as I held the sketchbook out to him.

“You’ve been sketching me? Are these, are these all of me?” Loki’s voice was full of awe.

I couldn’t lift my head. Not yet. I was waiting. He hadn’t seen the worst of them. 

“Yes, my love. They’re all of you.” My voice was muffled by my hands. I was trembling, on the verge of tears, because I truly had no idea how he was going to react. 

Seconds passed. I heard pages turning. Then I heard his sharp intake of breath.   
“Oh, wow. This is…”

I let out a soft sob, and Loki placed one hand under my chin. He pulled my hands away from my face and lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.   
“Darling, why on earth are you crying? These are amazing!”

“You’re not m-m-mad?” I stuttered.

Loki wrapped his long arms around me, pulling me closer to him.   
“How could I ever be mad? I am in awe that you would do this for me. That you would use your amazing talent to make these pictures of me.” 

He held up the one I was particularly worried about. “This is the single most erotic thing I have ever seen. Is this how you see me?”   
I had sketched a picture of Loki after we’d made love on the first day in our new flat. He was stretched out across the bed, totally naked, wearing only his helmet. I had been careful to draw every fine line perfectly. Every muscle, every single sinew, was absolutely perfect. His manhood stood proudly, curving against his muscled stomach, and he wore a characteristic smirk on his face. I loved that sketch.

“Loki, this is you. This is why you’re my favorite muse.”

“I’m so sorry I did this without your consent.” Tears sprang from my eyes again. 

“Darling, I don’t mind. It’s the biggest compliment I’ve ever received. But, if you don’t mind, I’d love to watch you next time.” He grinned. 

“How about now? I couldn’t get started on this perfectly suitable landscape because you were sitting here.” 

“Now is the perfect time, my love. Do you want my clothes on or off?” He winked.

“Off. Definitely off.”

“Ehehehe…”


End file.
